GQ:Mirfah
Unlocked after clearing Zamburg Grudging Beast Guzaleg Rancorous Demon Guzaleg |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Side Boss(es) - War Demon Shusui, Heresy Demon Kalon, Guile Demon Mora Teams Allowed: 2 Cost Allowed: 1x of Normal Squad Cost Guests: Griff, Iris, Libera, Rhoa, Krantz, Kafka, Mirfah, Mirfah Fail Condition: Any NPC is defeated Squad setup: *Squad 1: Griff as guest Leader *Squad 2: Krantz as guest Leader and Iris, Libera, Rhoa, Kafka and Mirfah as members. Boss Notes: *Shusui **''War God's Rage'' - 100% boost to Atk & adds Def Ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn **''Fierce God's Stance'' - Removes all status ailments & 20% boost to Atk and 100% boost to Def for 2 turns **''War God's Blade Swing'' - 4 combo Fire, Water and Earth attack on all foes **''War God's Blade Thrust'' - 6 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe *Second Shusui **''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes **''War Demon's Rage'' - 100% boost to Atk & adds Def Ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn **At 70% HP ***''Master's Stance'' - Removes all status ailments & 20% boost to critical hit rate and 300% boost to Def for 2 turns ***''Flashing Thrust'' - 18 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe **''Flame Extinguisher'' - Fire attack on all foes that deals 60-80% of HP as damage **''Soul's End'' - Powerful Fire attack on single foe that deals 130-150% of HP as damage **''Supreme Soul Destroyer'' - 10 combo Fire attack on single foe & removes all buffs **At < 25% HP ***''War God Setup'' - Removes all status ailments & 50% boost to critical hit rate for 2 turns ***''War God's Dance'' - 5 combo massive random Fire attack on all foes ***''War God's Dance'' - Fire attack on all foes that deals 50-60% of HP as damage *Mora **''Goddess's Game'' - 4 combo Light attack that deals 30-40% of HP as damage **''Malefaxia'' - 9 combo Light attack on all foes ***Occurs when Mora reaches < 70% **''Pity's Call'' - Weak Light attack on all foes & inflicts Paralysis **Fight ends once Mora reaches < 50% *Kalon **''Dancing Ebony Wings'' - 6 combo Dark attack on all foes **''Thrashing Dark'' - 6 combo Dark attack on all foes **''Sealing Chant'' - 4 combo Dark attack on all foes & reduces BB gauge by 50% **At < 50% HP ***''Reprimand'' - 12 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 75-80% of HP as damage **''Magic Seal'' - Dark attack on all foes & inflicts Curse **Fight ends once Kalon reaches < 30% *Gold Run Kalon **At < 25% HP ***''Magical power is gathering..."'' - 50% boost to Def & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn ***''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes that deals 120-160% of HP as damage *Guzaleg **''Beast's Rampage'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes **''Resentful Roar'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes & 30% chance to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick **''Flame Wing Calamity'' - Fixed 3,000 damage attack on all foes **''Malicious Flames'' - Adds 50,000 HP, 5,000 Def Fire barrier & reflects 30% damage for 2 turns *Guzaleg (Rhoa and Kafka) **''Beast's Rampage'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes **''Resentful Roar'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes & 30% chance to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick **At < 50% HP ***''The beast's flame fills the area!"'' - Fixed 1,000 damage attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns ***''The beast is terrified!"'' - Idle *Guzaleg (Mirfah) **''Beast's Rampage'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes **''Resentful Roar'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes & 30% chance to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick **''Maddened Roar'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes & reduces BC efficacy by 50% for 1 turn **At < 45% HP ***''Devour'' - 3 combo Dark attack on single foe & heals 10,000 - 15,000 HP **At < 20% HP ***''Devour'' - 3 combo Dark attack on single foe & heals 10,000 - 15,000 HP *Guzaleg (Gold Run) **''Beast's Rampage'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes **''Resentful Roar'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes & 50% chance to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick **Every 3 turns unless Howl of Despair wasn't cancelled ***''Flame Wing Calamity'' - Fixed 6,000 damage attack on all foes **At < 75% HP ***''The demon is choosing it's prey..."'' - Adds 100,000 HP, 500 Def Fire barrier & reflects 30% of damage taken for 2 turns ****Use 3 SBB + 3 normal attack to counter ***''Howl of Despair'' - Removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 100% ***''Devour'' - 3 combo powerful Fire attack on foe with highest HP, heals 30,000 - 40,000 HP & reduces BB gauge by 70-80% **At < 45% HP ***''Taking a deep breath"'' - 100% damage reduction for 1 turn ****Use 3 SBB + 3 normal attack to counter ***''Howl of Despair'' - Removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 100% ****If countered *****''The beast sways on it's feet!'' - Removes all buffs on self ***''The demon's Karmic Flame fills the area!"'' - Fixed 6,000 damage attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns **''Burned by Karmic Flame"'' - 50% boost to Atk & reduces BC efficacy by 50% for 2 turns **At < 10% HP ***''The beast is focusing it's last strength'' - 100% damage reduction for 1 turn ***''Malicious Flamescape'' - 10 combo monumental (3000%) Fire attack on all foes |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Guide Video reference *Kalon **Recommended Items: Cure, Mega Cure, Divine Light, Holy Light, Holy Water *Mirfah vs. Guzaleg **Recommended Items: High Cure, Sacred Light, Titan Elixir, Fujin Potion, Fujin Tonic **Use Titan Elixirs every 3 turns **Use High Cures when HP is below 3000 & if BB is unavailable or if Mirfah is inflicted with Sick *Expedition Squad vs. Guzaleg **Make sure OD is full before reaching 75% HP **Turn 1: Use Libera BB & Iris SBB. Normal attack everyone else. **Turn 2: Use Griff SBB. Guard Libera if HP is 50% or below after turn 1. Normal attack the rest. **Turn 3: Use Krantz SBB and normal attack the rest. **Turn 4: Use Libera BB & Iris SBB. Normal attack everyone else. Make sure not to reach 75% HP yet. **Turn 5: BB/SBB everyone except Griff and Rhoa. Guzaleg should have gone past 75% HP now. **Turn 6: OD fill should be full now. OD Iris. SBB Griff & Rhoa and normal attack with the rest. Make sure to spark well here to cancel the nuke. **Turn 7: Guzaleg's nuke should have been cancelled. BB Krantz & Rhoa and normal attack with the rest. **Turn 8: Guzaleg should have put up Damage Reflect. Use a Sacred Light then use Iris' UBB and any BB/SBB available. **Turn 9: Normal attack with everyone. **Turn 10/11: Reduce Guzaleg's HP to near 45% while making sure to keep Griff and Rhoa ready to SBB. **Turn 12: Try to reduce Guzaleg's HP below 45% without using Griff & Rhoa's SBB. **Turn 13: SBB Griff & Rhoa and normal attack with the rest. Make sure to spark well here to cancel the nuke. **Turn 14 onwards: Use a Sacred Light here. Use Krantz's BB/SBB every turn (with Fujins if needed) but save 1 Fujin. Try to reach below 5% HP within 4 turns. **When boss is < 5% HP: OD Iris and use her UBB to survive. If you're worried about the DoT, use the last Sacred Light as well. Achievements *Gold: Meet Recon Squad and return from Ishgria *Silver: Mirfah beat the demonic beast Rewards